benny_hillfandomcom-20200214-history
Wild Wild Women
Bio Wild Women is a song performed by Benny Hill dressed as a Southern businessman from the United States on March 22, 1972. Her performed the song with a Vaudeville back drop and The Ladybirds on back up. Lyrics Now, I don't want you folks to misconstrue What I'm about to say to you, But I'm gonna tell you about the women in my life. Now, I know some gals who are real refined, But I always seem to get the other kind, And maybe that's why I've never found a wife. Now, I used to know a gal in Crewe, She was five foot two and eyes of blue, And, well, she told me that her name was Lottie, But I think she was funny in the head Cause she used to sleep underneath the bed, Her parents thought she was a little potty. But I kind of liked the way she'd smile So I went around with her for a while, And I kind of thought of her as my bride to be, I said, "You're the one girl in my life, "And I'd like to have you for my wife," She said, "Now what would your wife do with me?" Beware of wild women, those wild, wild women, Those wild, wild women around. Beware of wild women, those wild, wild women, And never ever let 'em get you down. One day, I met a movie star, She was just getting out of her Rolls Royce car, And she was all covered in diamonds and mink. Now, I kind of liked a gal with money, And this one, well, she was a real honey, So I said, "Maybe one day you and I could have a little drink." She said, "You're just my kind of man." She stuck a phone number in my hand, She said, "Now, phone me up next time that you're in t own." I said, "Is this your penthouse," she said, "No, "It's the fish and chip shop down below, "But you just phone me up and they'll call me down." Beware of wild women, those wild, wild women, Those wild, wild women around. Beware of wild women, those wild, wild women, And never ever let 'em get you down. Now, I was in a Chelsea bar one day, And there was a chap stood about five feet away, And we was both admiring a girl about twenty-one, I said, "You just can't help but stare... "At that cute little chick with the long blonde hair," He said, "That chick just happens to be my son." I said, "I didn't mean to offend, You must let me make a mend, I mean at least let me buy you another rum. I said, "You must think me an awful cad, "I didn't know you was his dad." He said, "I'm not, you twit, I'm his mum." Beware of wild women, those wild, wild women, Those wild, wild women around. Beware of wild women, those wild, wild women, And never ever let 'em get you down... Episode(s) * Down Memory Lane Category:Songs Category:1972 Songs